1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a converter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-level voltage converter.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a growing demand for voltage power conversion systems which are able to provide desired output voltages and to have good spectral performance and control. A known method for achieving desired output voltage levels from a power conversion system is to utilize a multi-level power converter topology.
Multi-level power converter topology has been used widely for power applications such as variable speed drive (VSD) systems, wind turbine generators, electric power distribution systems, etc. Power voltages with a higher number of voltage levels are applied to synthesize waveforms with a better harmonic spectrum. In other words, multi-level converters can reach desired voltage and minimize induced harmonics.
However, a typical multi-level converter has limits of outputting a power voltage with an increased number of voltage levels and is thus not easily controlled. In addition, since the number of converter levels required in any multi-level converter topology depends on the desired output voltage levels, increasing the number of converter levels also increases the control complexity and cost of converter circuits.